gtafandomcom-20200222-history
L.C. Cage Fighters
/16px) |unlockedby = Momma's Boy|name = L.C. Cage Fighter}} Underground Cage Fighting is a fighting minigame in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Description It is introduced to the player by Santo during the mission "Momma's Boy". Luis Lopez can either compete for $100 or spectate for $50. You can find Cage Fighter Arena around the area where Playboy X's Penthouse is located. While spectating, bets can be placed on the winner. Each time the player defeats an opponent, the loser's body stays on the ring, and a new challenger is put in the next round. If Luis loses and is knocked out, he is taken to the Holland Hospital Center, but doesn't lose money except entrance fee. Beating all 6 rounds rewards the player with the "Bear Fight" achievement and $4000 reward. Beginning with the 3rd round, opponents bring baseball bats and knives. Tactics *Start by two B Button on the Xbox 360 (Circle Button on the PS3) punches, then one Kick with the X Button (Square Button on the PS3), then two B (Circle) punches again. Repeat the pattern to deal heavy damages as long as the opponent does not reach the ringout. And when they do, just smash B button. All opponents can be KOed in this way, especially those with knives. *To counter an opponent wielding a weapon and grab it off them; the best option is to get them into the middle of the arena, lock on to them and strafe rightwards as the attackers are right-handed. Stay close enough that you are within their radius and tap A (Xbox 360), X (PS3) or Space (PC) until the player ducks, then quickly tap Y (Xbox 360), △(PS3) or LMB (PC) to take their weapon. You're able to counter bare-handed opponents as well. *An easy way to stun any opponent is to lock on to the target with left trigger (L2 on the PS3) and stand about two body lengths away from each other, then press B (◯ or R) once, Luis should throw a long punch to the opponents face, making then stumble backward and hold their face in pain, that is the time to land a combo, then back up and repeat. *To easily win the first few rounds, keep your distance. Eventually, your opponent will flex and flip his middle fingers. This is your chance to throw as many punches at him as possible. *If you aren't up for a fight, just run straight towards them and push them over and over. If they fall, don't let them get up. *When you miss a punch or get too close, the opponent will push you aside, making the player fatigue. *Be very careful when the knife fighters come out. They move very quickly and the stabs do lots of damage. *The more health you save, the more chance you have at winning. Try to get the least amount of damage done to you in each round; make good use of dodging with the A button (X button on PS3) and counter-attacks. *If you don't have enough health, spectate and it will be regained to full health. *The gate where the opponents enter can be used to your advantage. If you run into the gate the same time your opponent does it may result in them being knocked to the floor or being knocked out. This may also result in your opponent walking around the arena instead of fighting this gives you a chance to attack them. Occasionally the gate may fling your opponent to a random location in the arena on the floor. *If you stand behind the gate before your opponent gets into the ring, he will just stand there and allows you to kill him without punching back. *Throwing combos can be risky because if you miss a punch, the enemy can quickly retaliate and drain your health. Try to throw one punch at a time to keep the opponent staggering, and unable to strike back. *Be careful when fighting near the gate. If you accidentally walk outside of the ring, you will be disqualified. *If you have already knocked out a single fighter, his body can be used as an obstacle to your own advantage fighting the next participants. Simply face your enemy, make sure the dropped body is right behind him and that you have already dropped your enemy's health halfway beforehand, then start swinging a couple of punches at them. They are going to trip and fall backwards leaving you to finish them off while standing still. Notes *Each roundnext fighters three opponents. *At the end of each round, your health is raised by 25% *If you quit a game, the club will be closed for a while. *When you die, you spawn at the hospital as usual but you don't lose money. Get Rich Quick A good way to get a lot of money is to go into spectator mode and find out which fighters have really bad fighting techniques (i.e. swinging their arms around) and who has good ones. Keep going through the fights until there is match between someone who is bad and someone who is good. There's never a guarantee though. Never bet all your money in one go unless you're ready to lose it. So saying, you could easily double what you have (or more) by choosing the right fighter. Another good way to make money is to save your game and then bet all your money on one fighter. If you win you get loads of money, but if you lose all you have to do is reload your game and try again. *'List of good or decent fighters:' - Bald guy with dark green sleeveless shirt and fingerless gloves - Guy with big muscles, wearing a white tank top - African-American fighter in dark brown jacket and blue jeans - Biker with grey vest, fingerless gloves, and red bandana around his head - Caucasian fighter with tattoos wearing unzipped black vest, white fingerless gloves and blue jeans - Guy with short brown hair and brown long sleeved shirt - Guy with black t-shirt, biker boots and fingerless gloves - Guy wearing white tank top, black fingerless gloves, light blue jeans and white shoes - Guy with grey long sleeved jacket and blue jeans - African-American guy with grey hoodie - Guy with beard wearing grey-green shirt and red beanie - African-American guy with green hoodie - Guy with arm tattoos wearing a black sleeveless shirt with chains, and fingerless gloves - Caucasian guy wearing blue shirt with sleeves rolled up - Fat biker with long grey hair wearing black t-shirt - Bald Caucasian guy with black biker jacket, black jeans, black boots and fingerless gloves - African-American guy wearing dark blue hoodie *'List of bad or poor fighters:' - Guy with light grey hoodie - Guy wearing baggy white tank top, blue jeans and tattoos on his arms - African-American fighter with blue plaid shirt and white hood over his head - Shirtless fighter with fingerless gloves, black tracksuit pants with white stripe, and white shoes - Blonde/bald Caucasian guy with white dress shirt, black tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes - Tanned guy with muscles and spiked hair wearing thin black tank top with white shoes - Blonde guy wearing red/maroon shirt with unzipped black vest - Construction worker with orange vest - Skinny guy with grayish tank top, red suspenders and blue skinny jeans - Caucasian guy wearing brown suit jacket and green undershirt - Blonde guy wearing long sleeved shirt with black unzipped vest - Caucasian guy wearing black/dark blue jacket and olive pants with white converse shoes - Fat chef wearing white sleeveless top with grey checkered pants and white shoes - African-American guy wearing black hoodie with white striped sleeves and light brown boots. Video Walkthrough Trivia *There is a reference to The Karate Kid as spectators can be heard screaming "Sweep the leg, Johnny!" *There is another reference to the Monkey Island Saga as certain fighters taunt you with 'You fight like a cow!', which is a signature phrase in the insult swordfighting. *You sometimes hear someone in the crowd yell "two men enter, one man leaves," which is what the crowd chants in Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome during the fight scene in the Thunderdome. *All of the fighters appear to be right handed since they all use an orthodox stance. *Like Johnny, Luis uses Niko's counterattack moves, though this is due to game mechanics, as the moves were made for Niko to reflect his time in the army. *While the game credits are rolling after completing the game, there is a scene that shows Brucie and Mori fighting in the cage, without being overly aggressive towards each other. *Luis is unable to use his phone whilst fighting. This is so the player can't activate cheats, such as health and armor or weapons. **Any cheats activated before entering (Such as Explosive Melee) will be deactivated. *Besides the point above, Luis can't fight with any weapon other than his fist, except when he counter-attacks a fighter with a melee weapon, but if the player manages to pass to the following round, the weapon will be lost. es:L.C. Cage Fighters fr:L.C. Cage Fighters pl:L.C. Cage Fighters de:L.C. Cage Fighter Navigation Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Side Missions